someone like you
by krimrose
Summary: "Which makes me wonder what a guy like you, is doing with a girl like me." —IrohKorra. Canonverse.


**entitled:** someone like you  
**summary:** "Which makes me wonder what a guy like you, is doing with a girl like me." —IrohKorra. Canonverse.  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**foreword:** I don't even know where this came from, it just sort of _happened_. FLUFF.

* * *

.

.

.

Korra pulled away from the kiss.

Iroh did not like this.

He lifted his brow curiously as she proceeded to stare at him. "What is it?"

Korra was on his lap, legs to either side of him, her tanned arms draped around his neck. Iroh would have eased her into another kiss, but he knew not to push her.

"Why do you kiss me?" Korra asked finally, after carefully inspecting his face.

"That's a random question."

Korra shook her head. "I'm a terrible kisser—"

"You're not terrible—"

"—but you kiss me anyway." Korra looked serious, despite the ridiculousness of the question. "_Why_? Why _me_?"

Iroh sighed. _So they're probably not going to kiss anymore_. "Are you having an identity crisis, Korra?" Iroh asked good-humoredly as he moved her gently to one side of the couch.

Korra rolled her blue eyes and rose, as he had, following the general into the kitchen.

"You're avoiding the question," Korra stated, persistent, as she lifted herself onto the counter in the kitchen.

Iroh had rented an apartment space, fairly nice, for the times when he's working in Republic City. He had given Korra the spare key to his apartment so she could have it for personal use, and also, so that she could water the plants.

"Because it's ridiculous, Korra. I kiss you because I want to," Iroh replied, opening a cabinet and bringing out a tea set, "Because I like you."

Despite his honesty, Korra didn't look convinced. Iroh shook his head, laughing lightly. "I could ask the same of you. Why do _you_ kiss _me_?"

"Because you're like a _freak'in storybook character_," Korra replied indignantly. It seemed like Korra had thought about this question before because her answer didn't miss a beat. "Of the _princely_ variety, by the way," she added. "You waltz—literally, _waltz_—in like some Prince Charming with your flawless upbringing and luscious hair and _that face_ and sex-god body and—"

"Wait, did you just say '_luscious_' hair?" Iroh tried to interject, but Korra seemed to have this monologue down to a science and would not allow for any interruptions.

"—you help save Republic City. And _then_, when the smoke cleared and everyone is rebuilding their lives and girls are throwing their panties at you, you turn around and ask to date me—all proper and gentlemanly and whatnot."

"Are you upset that I—"

But Korra wasn't finished. "And then you kiss me and it's like you're lighting me up from the inside and it's so _ridiculously_ warm and gentle and not-pushy that I forget—for that split second—that you're a general and that you eat rebels for breakfast."

"Korra—"

"_Which_ makes me wonder what a guy like you, is doing with a girl like me." And with that final statement, Korra looked at Iroh expectantly.

Waiting for his answer.

Like he could come up with it _immediately_.

Iroh moved casually to where Korra sat by the sink and filled the tea kettle with water. Korra watched impatiently as Iroh concentrated on boiling the water with his honed fire-bending.

When the water had boiled, and Iroh had distributed the tea leaves into the clay tea cups, he poured the water delicately into each cup. He could feel her glaring at him.

Finally, Iroh brought the tea over in a tray and hand a cup to Korra.

Upon touching her hand, the tea in the cup solidified. Korra wasn't really good with the whole patience thing.

Iroh laughed lightly. "You don't even realize the effect you have on people, Korra, " Iroh replied with a chuckle. "Don't you know you're perfect just the way you are?"

Iroh watched as the ice-tea turned back to water-tea in her hand.

Looking back into the blue of her eyes, Iroh continued. He didn't have a poetic monologue or anything, but it was important that Korra didn't doubt his feelings.

"It's the strength inside you Korra that makes me so attracted to you."

Korra frowned, disappointed. "You're interested because I'm the Avatar?"

Iroh shook his head. He set his tea down, and grabbing her tea cup, set it down beside his. Then, Iroh leaned in to where he was drowning in those ocean blue eyes.

"It's your impulsiveness, Korra, your blind courage, the way you protect people—laying everything on the line—that makes me so attracted to you. _Korra_," Iroh wanted to make this very clear, "It's my responsibility to protect you—" Iroh watched as her expression fell,"—but to love you is a choice." Iroh gentled brushed her cheek, "I love your straightforwardness—though it does come with ridiculous questions sometimes. I love that you can't hold your liquor to save your life, that you're so confident when it comes to leaping into danger, but get nervous over a kiss, and that, someone like you," Iroh used his nose to nuzzle hers, "could be with someone like me." He pulled away and stared intently into her eyes. "Korra, my choice is you."

Korra eyed him skeptically for a while. Then, she draped her arms atop his shoulders and around his neck—

"That will suffice."

—and they were kissing again.

.

.

.

_fin_.


End file.
